Contrato de amor
by nanami-neko123
Summary: Natsu Dragneel un chico despreocupado, atractivo y, sé podría decir, incluso algo denso. Lucy Heartfilia una chica inteligente, hermosa y poseente de un buen corazón. Dos chicos que lo tienen todo, ¿pero a la vez nada?... ¿O será que un contrato logrará que estos descubran lo que realmente desean sus corazones?.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima, la trama es mía **

POV LUCY

Aquella mañana había sido una de las más tranquilas en Magnolia, un perfecto día para asistir a una boda. Exceptuando que, en vez de ir a dicha celebración como una simple invitada o dama de honor, yo sería la novia.

Muchas chicas sueñan con el maravilloso dìa de su boda: enamorarse, vivir una increíble historia de amor, convivir juntos el resto de su vida, prometerse amor eterno; como se debe.

En cambio yo... Ja!... casarme por un estúpido contrato, y lo "mejor" de todo, con Natsu Dragneel. Sì claro, el sueño de yoda chica en Magnolia y puede que de todo el mundo.

Pero tengo que aclarar algo, un pequeñísimo detalle: ¡Yo DETESTO a Natsu Dragneel!

¿Por qué de todos los maravillosos hombres en Magnolia tenía que haber sido él?

Tan egocéntrico, frío y odioso... ¿por qué él?

Flashback

Mi padre, Jude Heartfilia, por años había decidido todo en mi vida, lo que tenía que ser y hacer y, por desgracia, mi madre había muerto teniendo yo seis años.

Era la razón por lo cual mi padre era tan a anteproyecto conmigo; nos había hecho tanto daño, que él había optado por ser una barrera frente a mí: siempre en contra de mis propias decisiones, nunca me dejaba sola.

Y claro, se previno, decidió mi matrimonio; me tenía que casar con Natsu Dragneel por el bien de odiosa empresa. Y sin permitirme dar mi opinión, m dijo que si nuestras familias se unían, la empresa elevaría saldos e ingresos, lo que él había estado buscando por hace años.

No me lo dijo, pero suponía que, más que nuestra unión, querían VER ELRESULTADO de nuestra unión: un buen primogénito que heredara las riquezas de la empresa, que la pudiese llevar hacia delante.

Recuerdo que cuando mi padre me hablaba de Natsu e Igneel Dragneel no sólo hablaba de lo ricos que eran, sino que además de eso, me hablaba del increíble carisma, apariencia e inteligencia que poseía.

Me extrañaba, ya que mi padre, desde que tengo memoria, no solía hablar tan bien e alguien, menos de un chico.

Un día escuché al pasar por enfrente del despacho de mi padre que éste mantenía una conversación con una persona dentro. La puerta estaba semiabierta, la curiosidad me mataba. Me asomé y escuché un poco de la conversación.

-Pero dime, Jude. ¿Crees que tu hija esté de acuerdo?- preguntó inseguro Igneel (la antes misteriosa voz en cuestión).

-claro que sí, es una Heartfilia. Nosotros no poseemos la inseguridad- dijo Jude apabullante.

Sentí que de un momento a otro, los ojos de mi padre se habían posado sobre mí, con un cierto deje de enojo.

-Lucy, ¿qué pretendes escuchando nuestra conversación? Sal de aquí y cierra la puerta cuando lo hagas.

-Sí padre- dije cabizbaja, obedeciendo que mi padre me había mandarina hacer.

Fin de flash back

Lo detestaba, lo odiaba, LO ABORRECÍA. Simplemente verlo era un sufrimiento para todos mis sentidos, hacía que mi vulnerable corazón se hiciera añicos. ¿Por qué me hizo esto?

¿Cree que su hija, su ÚNICA hija es algún objeto como para venderlo y conseguir dinero por éste? Es decir, yo era la mercancía, era el oro que mi padre vendía para beneficiarse.

Sin tomar en cuenta mi opinión, mis súplicas; aprovechándose de mi vida, mi futuro, mi felicidad, el ocio de la soltería; ignorando mis decisiones, cualquier cosa que decía, todo mi esfuerzo… ¿por dinero? ¿Acaso una estúpida empresa, una que en por cualquier crisis podría caer, una que sin dinero para financiar no tendría futuro, una que en cualquier momento podía traer problemas, desgracias, lanzar todo a la basura y llegar a la quiebra, era más importante que su propia hija?

Él no sabe, no entiende que cuando su ambición llegue a los extremos, cuando esté deseoso de más y más dinero, no tendrá más hijos qué vender. Y ese día, no estaré dispuesta a venderme. Aunque no me parezca del todo, pero ya tendré a alguien que disponga de mí; y no lo necesitaré más.

-Lucy…- mencionó mi nombre indiferente.

-Padre…

-Se nos hace tarde… Andando- simplemente contuve cualquier cosa que quisiese decir, nada de lo que dijese en esos momentos valía la pena.

"No puede estar pasando… no es posible. Me casaré. Me casaré con la peor de las desgracias. Simplemente es una tontería. Apenas lo conozco, no sé nada de él. ¡Ay! ¡Dios! ¿Cómo es que mi propio padre me hace esto?..."

POV NATSU

Suspiré cansado. Todo esto me irritaba, me ponía los pelos de punta y hacía que me hirviese la sangre.

-Dime, padre ¿por qué hago esto?- me miré al espejo confundido. No podría estar de otra forma. No era la rabia, ni la ira, ni el enojo, ni el miedo, ni nada de eso lo que me invadía; simplemente estaba confundido. La confusión se adueñaba de mí.

-Por el bien de la empresa- no me sorprendía aquella respuesta; de hecho, me la esperaba.

Para mi padre, desde que tengo memoria, todo siempre, SIEMPRE, ha girado en torno a la empresa. Si son bienes, para la empresa; si son empleados, para la empresa; si es dinero, para la empresa… mi futuro… para la estúpida empresa.

Reí para mis adentros. Lo podía creer, mas no asimilar, seguir dependiendo de mi padre aun a mis 20 años de edad; aunque, hay que aceptarlo, ¿qué más se puede esperar de mí?

Lo único que me consolaba, era saber que podía sacar algo bueno de esto; me podía aprovechar de la situación. Después de todo, me casaré con Lucy Heartfilia. Y según, he escuchado, es una chica muy guapa, de buena familia. Realmente no nos casaríamos porque me gustase; aunque no me hubiese sorprendido que yo a ella sí, hubiese sido inevitable.

"Todo esto, más que nada, es por el contrato. Un contrato que no sólo arruinará cualquier oportunidad que tenga de estar con otra mujer, sino que me hará estar con alguien a quien no amo… y jamás amaré…"

-Bien, nos vamos- dijo con la frente en alto mi padre, ignorando cualquier cosa que le pudiese decir.

Pero simplemente no puedo comprender, ¿qué beneficio le ve a esa empresa? Los Heartfilia no son la única familia con dinero, con bienes, una famosa empresa. Hay MUCHAS OTRAS FAMILIAS, MUCHAS OTRAS EMPRESAS.

¿Solamente quiere que su hijo al fin se case? ¿O qué? Todo lo hace para beneficiarse él, para beneficiar "la empresa". ¿Y yo? ¿Importo yo? ¿De qué me servía casarme, tener una esposa, si no la amaba? Me quedaba completamente claro que el verdadero beneficio, era para mi padre.

-Natsu, no me lo tomes a mal. Sabes que yo nunca te pediría, y mucho menos te obligaría, a hacer algo que no quisieras- hizo que mi rabia subiera al límite.

-Entonces, explícame, ¿por qué crees que casarme con ella es lo mejor? ¿Eh? ¿Qué beneficio obtengo de esto?

-Tú sabes que lo necesitamos…- mi padre no parecía estar haciendo un trato. Parecía estar pidiendo dinero como todo un indigente, un pobre vagabundo que estaba necesitado de dinero; me daba pena ajena verlo así.

-Tú sabes cuánto la amo, padre. No me puedes hacer esto…- un nudo luchaba por formarse en mi garganta.

¿De quién hablaba? De ella… de mi todo, mi vida. La razón por la cual dejaba cualquier cosa atrás y podía correr hacia ella; sin importar nada. No entiendo, simplemente no entiendo, ¿cómo es que las cosas pudieron salir tan mal? ¿Cómo es que todo lo nuestro pudo terminar tan repentinamente?

Habíamos estado juntos tanto tiempo. Cuatro años, cuatro años de risas, de amor, de alegría. Incluso nos habíamos comprometido. Si tan sólo nada de esto hubiese ocurrido…

Flashback

"Estaba ahí, firme y suplicante.

-Natsu… tienes que hacerlo- dijo mi padre sin mirarme.

-Pero… padre… yo…- me negaba. No podía, no podía hacerle esto a ella, a mi futuro con ella. Todo se arruinaría.

-No comprendes. Esta oportunidad jamás se volverá a presentar´- me dijo casi de rodillas.

-Pero… ¡por qué yo?- pregunté –estoy seguro de que habrá otra forma de cerrar el trato.

-No la hay Natsu- me miró matador –lo siento, pero, QUIERAS O NO, te casarás con Lucy Heartfi… lia- fue extraño. Su voz reducía a un simple susurro. Se mostró preocupado y lo miré con extrañeza.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué bajas la voz?- miré a la misma dirección a la que su vista se dirigía -¿Qué estás vien…do…?

Simplemente callé mis palabras; no podía creer que esto estuviese pasando. Estaba ahí, parada. Con la mirada confusa, con ira, tristeza, miedo… simplemente no comprendía su expresión. Se encontraba en la puerta del despacho, temblando, sin una palabra qué decir; nada salía de su boca, su voz no existió en esos momentos.

-Espera…- musité- no es lo que crees- intenté explicarle, pero fue inútil.

-Yo….-"

Fin del Flashback

-Pero…

-Olvídalo- preferimos no hablar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Perdón por tardar es que me fui de vacaciones y no podía publicar por lo mismo de que no tenía el documento: s**

**Tampoco sé cuándo lo actualizare **** es que tengo escuela y no siempre cargo con la lap además me están dejando mucha tarea y me duermo muy tarde así que no tenía tiempo de publicar el cap **

**Pero bueno ya el capitulo **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

.

.

Cualquiera hubiese podido sentir aquella tensión táctil en el aire. Ninguno de los dos quería llegar disgustado. Menos en un día tan "importante".

El auto se detuvo.

-Llegamos- suspiró e hice lo mismo segundos después.

Hoy terminaría mi felicidad, mi futuro. Se arruinaría todo desde hoy, y todo por ese estúpido contrato. ¡Ja! Y pensar que un tonto trozo de papel podía hacer todo esto. No puedo esperar a ver qué harían aquellos anillos de oro.

LUCY POV

Visualicé aquella rosadas cabellera y al dueño del contrato desde lejos. No podía creer que mi padre me vendiese a aquellas personas; ¿cómo es posible que existan ese tipo de basuras en este mundo?

-Lucy, ya deja de fruncir el ceño- me regañó mi padre -¿No podrías mostrarte feliz aunque sea por unos momentos?

-Sí, claro- dije fría y sumisa.

¿Cómo esperaba que me encontrase feliz? Estaba a punto de casarme con alguien a quien no conozco, a quien nunca le he hablado y, lo más importante y lo que menos toman en cuenta, me casaría con alguien a quien NO AMO.

-Ven, vamos- me jaló hasta ellos, rudamente.

-¡Ay! ¡Me lastimas!- susurré molesta.

POV NATSU

"¿Esa es Lucy Heartfilia?" dije para mis adentros al verla "¡Wow!"

Debía admitirlo, era realmente bonita. Aun así, nada se comparaba con ella, con mi todo. Aunque Lucy fuese la chica más bonita, la más deseada por cualquier hombre, a mi parecer nadie era mejor que ella, que la mujer que amo. Podría haber sido de otra forma. No dudo en que si la hubiese conocido antes, me hubiese enamorado de ella. ¿Por qué las cosas tuvieron que ser diferente?

Vi sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos. Me quedé rato mirándolos; eran hipnotizantes. Mi padre me decía algo, pero simplemente no me podía concentrar, no lo escuchaba, mi cuerpo y alma estaban retenidos y fijos en sólo verla a ella, sus ojos me perdieron; eran hermosos.

-¿Soy yo? ¿O al parecer nos miran fulminantes?- preguntó en un susurro angustiado.

Cuando regresé de mi ensueño, vi la realidad. Me había dado cuenta de que su padre casi la arrastraba. La forma en la que éste la dirigía hacia nosotros, bueno, para mi punto de vista, se veía dolorosa ya que ni siquiera podía caminar bien o por lo menos por su cuenta.

-Hola Igneel- dijo soltando bruscamente a la chica.

-Jude, cuanto tiempo- fingió una sonrisa mi padre.

-Bueno, no quiero ser apresurado ni parecer desesperado, pero ¿por qué no empezamos de una vez con la boda?

-Sí- asintió mi padre satisfecho.

-bien por qué no empezamos de una vez de una vez con la boda –

-si-

La ceremonia no era tan lujosa digo que se podía esperar de una boda en civil que había sido planeada apenas unos meses atrás y sin mas testigos que nosotros cuetro

Lucy pov

Ya era tarde no podía correr no podía escapar de esto , no podía correr a llorar con mi mama como cuando era pequeña o esperar a depender de alguien estaba ahí sola …

-señorita firme aquí por favor

-eh?

Tan rápido, no esto está mal no debería de hacerlo si lo hago sé que me arrepentiré pero según mi padre este es mi _**deber**_

-lucy , rápido firma- dijo con voz firme

-pero

-rápido

Trate de tomar firmemente la pluma pero no podía mis manos temblaban ante la mirada de los presentes , PORQUE me dije a mi misma , esto no me debía de estar pasando si tan solo mi padre fuera normal

-Listo –pronuncie en susurro

Ya era tarde había firmado algo que se llevaría mi vida y mi libertad …..

POV. NATSU

Supongo que esto es lo más lejos que puede llegar mi propio padre…

-Y bien novios por lo menos alégrense – decía Jude con su estúpida sonrisa

No lo soportaba , normalmente trato de controlarme pero con este tipo no puedo, me saca de mis casillas como es que se puede ser tan frio , como es que le entrega a su hija a un completo desconocido ese hombre se ve que es de lo peor y además por lo que se todo esto es su culpa no sé cómo ni cuándo pero hallare una forma de vengarme

-Si felices-sonreía con ironía

-si ya que esto durara para siempre o hasta que la muerte los separe –que insinuara este tipo

-Bueno hice una reserva vamos

-si

La rubia caminaba junto a mí pero no me miraba parecía estar en su propio mundo ahora que la veo más de cerca es hermosa y tiene una muy buena figura ….. ESPERA NO DEBES DE PENSAR ESO PERVERTIDO

Empezó a sacudir mi cabeza como estúpido ella para en seco y se me quedo viendo no soporte más y empecé a apresurar el paso

POV. LUCY

Ya no lo soporto porque mi padre me hace esto es que acaso no le importó donde está la justicia de todo esto, no ve que me está privando de mis derechos estoy harta de esta estúpida vida siempre haciéndole caso pero ya no más se acabó la niña buena ya no está el para controlarme, ya no viviré con él, ya no estaré más sometida ante nadie, ya no tendré que fingir ante nada ni nadie ni siquiera ante el

-YA NO MÁS- dijo entre dientes

_**Fin del primer capitulo**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Ya no más… ya no más que? **_

_**A que se referirá con eso **_

_**PD: Natsu tiene 22 y lucy tiene 17 así ya saben ¬u¬ y antes de que se me olvide actualizare pronto lo prometo :3 **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Sé que el otro capítulo estuvo muy corto pero se me pierden cosas ósea los documentos y trataba de subirlo pero la conexión de internet era muy mala XD , y lo termine haciendo en la madrugada **

**Bueno también quiero mencionar que esta historia la escribo en un cuaderno pero como mi querida madre deja las cosas muy bien ordenadas así nunca encuentro nada y no me inspiro muy rápido además tengo demasiada tarea **

**Bueno ya el capitulo **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

El pelirrosa dirigía miradas furtivas hacia su esposa no podía parar de contemplar las piernas eran delgadas muy blancas y bien proporcionadas para la edad en la que ella estaba reconocía que el cuerpo de la rubia era demasiado tentador llevaban unos meses de casados y no aguantaba las ganas de hacerla suya pero no podía aun siendo su esposa el debía recordar que esto era a la fuerza que solo estaban siendo usados por sus padres pero aun asi no podía parar de mirarla desde sus ojos achocolatados hasta su bien y definida cintura sin duda era preciosa la chica pero el lo sabía ella no era para el.

-voy al baño-dijo la rubia antes de levantarse de la mesa e irse de nuevo ahí estaba el viéndola de nuevo mientras ella contoneaba sus caderas de lado a lado dirigiéndose así el baño.

-Ya es un poco tarde creo que sería mejor irnos –dijo mi igneel mientras miraba su reloj

-Cierto creo que es mejor irnos-

Los dos padres se levantaron y se despidieron veía como se iban juntos platicando haciendo ademanes y riendo entre si **¿Cuánto tarda una mujer en el baño **pensaba el muchacho, tenía esperando 10 minutos a su querida esposa estaba a punto de ir por ella se levantó y como por arte de magia quedaron cara a cara los dos

-Se fueron-dijo mirándolo a los ojos parecía aliviada

-Sí, nos tenemos que ir –

Caminaron juntos hacia la entrada como siempre ella no lo miraba a él ni el a ella los dos mantenían cierta distancia era cierto que en otras circunstancias ellos podrían ser una pareja perfecta y serian felices pero la vida es injusta

-Dragneel-sama su limusina (nose si se escribe así :p)los espera-dijo el ballet abriéndole la puerta a los dos

El pelirrosa dejo que pasara su esposa como todo un caballero pero es no era tanto el verdadero motivos no que quería apreciarla más de cerca aunque sea de espaldas ellos dos nunca se hablaban más que para las cosas esenciales a decir verdad no parecían un matrimonio

Tardaron unos minutos en llegar a la mansión en la que ellos vivían , al salir de su transporte tomaron rumbo separados la rubia subía por las escaleras mientras el chico iba rumbo a su despacho , una vez que los dos llegaron a su destino cerraron sus puertas y no volvieron a salir

Se escuchó un suspiro de alivio en la habitación de la chica se sentía un poco tensa y ahora tenía un poco de tiempo para relajarse, fue a su armario se cambió de ropa no tenía más ganas de aguantar el vestido negro con escote en V que se había puesto para la cena rápidamente se puso su pijama y camino hacia su cama

-al fin sola-suspiro de nuevo la chica

Busco el control remoto y una vez que lo encontró prendió su televisión, quería buscar algo en la tele que la distrajera de sus problemas, sin embargo no lo encontró grande era su desesperación que incluso estaba dispuesta a salir a escondidas e ir a buscar a su amiga levy pero lamentablemente ella se había ido de vacaciones y no regresaría dentro de dos semanas

Mientras cambiaba canales algo llamo su atención el apellido dragneel o más bien SU apellido estaba en las noticias , interesada decidió dejarle

_**Conductora: Recientemente la gran y poderosa empresa Dragneel Corp. a echo un convenio con la empresa H&G en donde se pacta que las empresas estarán unidas para ser unos solos….**_

Eso era lo que quería mi padre que lo de la unión fuera un notición tan grade que hasta en las noticias se transmitiera afortunadamente no decían nada sobre sus nombres ya que si pasaba eso la gente la trataría de manera hipócrita tratando de sacar algo bueno ella ya sea dinero o alguna otra cosa superficial o material era lo que menos quería no …. No quería que pasara eso de nuevo

_**Flash back**_

_Cuando era joven era más amigable, con más personalidad, sonreía más y tenía muchos amigos los cuales ella quería y ellos a ella también o eso era lo que creía_….

_-Buenos días-dije sonriendo al entrar al salón de clases_

_-Buenos días Lucy-contestaron todos en el salón_

_Todas las mañanas era lo mismo saludaba en cuanto llegaba a la escuela y todas se juntaban a mi alrededor no así nada más que sonreírles era muy feliz, el estar rodeada de tantas amigas .Cuando era la hora del descanso comíamos juntas contábamos nuestros secretos entre si todo era bueno._

_Un día cuando estábamos jugando con unos chicos en la escuela había escuchado que una de mis mejores amigas en ese momento Yukino Aguria se le iba a declarar a Sting uno de los chicos más populares de nuestra clase mientras jugamos decidimos cambiar el juego por las escondidas de esa manera le daríamos más privacidad a esos dos._

_Cuando yukino fue tras de el no pudimos evitar tras ellos, una vez que pudimos verlos desde una distancia prudente decidimos esperar el SI de el ya que era obvio que le diría eso hasta que vimos las lágrimas de yukino todos habíamos pensado que esas eran lagrimas de felicidad pero vimos que yukino corrió del lugar, inmediatamente fuimos detrás de ella pero nos fue imposible alcanzarla era demasiado rápida y solo vimos cómo se desaparecía de nuestros ojos._

_Al día siguiente en la escuela vi que no había ninguna chica en el salón de clases decidí buscarlas en el baño ya que normalmente se las pasan metidas en el baño platicando o maquillándose. Una vez que llegue a mi destino no pude evitar escuchar que mi nombre pronunciado por una de ellas __**con que esa es lucy **__esa era la voz de minerva la hija del director del colegio y un año mayor que yo, se me hizo un poco raro escuchar que mi nombre salía de su boca ya que cuando intentaba acercarme a ella me hacía caras feas decidí esconderme para poder escuchar la conversación cosa que normalmente no hacia_

_-Así que el muy tonto te dijo que no podía estar contigo por que el quería a lucy no-pregunto a una de las chicas_

_-Si-dijo yukino!? _

_-Enserio-dijo una de las chicas que estaba ahí _

_-No es tu culpa Yukino eres más bonita, lista y no tienes esa estúpida voz de perra-estaban tratando de darle ánimos? , pues que ánimos_

_-Si de seguro esa puta se lo estaba seduciendo si te fijas siempre que el le pide los apuntes siempre se los da-Pero que dice!? , si yo siempre paso los apuntes a quien me los pide _

_-Además no has visto se la paso hablando con los chicos todo el día de ayer mientras jugábamos a escondidas-_

_-Lo dices en serio, ella es insaciable-_

_-Lo más seguro que ese cuerpazo que tiene lo usa con los chicos para que hagan lo que ella quiera –que… eso es mentira yo todavía soy…_

_Pero mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por las quejas de las chicas no hacían nada más que criticarme y atacar mi cuerpo claro como yo no estaba ahí para defenderme ,trataba de guardar compostura y no hacer ninguna locura como ir a golpear a cada una o decirles hasta de lo que se iban a morir_

_-La verdad solo estoy con ella porque se la pasa rodeada de chicos guapos-_

_-Igual nosotras-_

_-Bueno porque no le damos una cucharada de su propia medicina-_

_-Si!-dijeron en unisón_

_-En ese caso yo también las ayudare- menciono minerva-hare que todas las chicas de mi salón sepa lo que ella a echo-_

_En ese instante no podía creer lo que escuchaba las chicas a las que les había confiado todo a las que creía mis mejores amigas todas me habían traicionado, ninguna de ellas me defendía todas estaban de acuerdo en eso .Escuchaba que todas se acercaban a la salida rápidamente me escondí para que no me vieran._

_Ya que todas se habían ido decidí ir al baño me mire al espejo ,mis ojos trataban de controlar las lagrimas , mi cuerpo temblaba ante la impotencia…_

_**Fin del flash back**_

Unas pequeñas lagrimas brotaban de mis ojos todavía podía sentir el dolor en mi pecho recordaba como poco a poco mis "amigos" se fueron alejando más de mí , y como la pobre de yukino se sentía traicionada ella era una de mis mejores amigas y todo se fue a la ruina.

Apague el televisor no quería oír nada más sobre las empresas ni siquiera quería pensar de mi pasado, tenía que avanzar hacia el futuro. Me levante de la cama y camine hacia un pequeño escritorio que tenía, escribí un poco de una de mis novelas y me quede dormida sobre el escritorio.

Estaba cansado llevaba horas sentado mi trasero dolía mucho y lo peor tenia tanto sueño que derrame mi café en unos papeles importantes, así que lo tenía que volver hacer.

-Le traigo otro café –pregunto una de las sirvientas

-Si-

Apenas había terminado, Salí del despacho eran como las 3:38 de la mañana y no aguantaba el sueño. Como ya era muy noche todas las luces de la casa estaban apagadas así que con la luz de mi Iphone iba viendo el camino hacia las escaleras, una vez que las encontré subí poco a poco fui llegando a la puerta de mi cuarto.

En cuanto la abrí note algo distinto pero no le di mucha importancia, me empecé a quitar la ropa que llevaba puesta me sentía muy sofocado con la estúpida corbata ,tome una toalla y me dirigí a tomar una ducha para así relajarme un poco .

Mientras tomaba mi ducha empecé a escuchar unos ruidos provenientes de mi habitación parecía que alguien o algo estuviera ahí , Salí de la tina y me cubrí con una tolla los ruidos se hacían más fuertes conformé me acercaba abrí la puerta lentamente , lo que veían mis ojos no lo podían creer era Lucy…..

**Muy bien aquí se acaba el capitulo XD **

**Con respecto a los días que suba los capítulos posiblemente sean cada dos semanas pero no podría decirles que dia y tampoco que cumpla ya que estoy en tercero de secundaria y quiero una carta de buena conducta para poder entrar a la prepa que quiero y para eso necesito entregar todas mis tareas XD**

***Spoiler de contrato de amor***

**-"Estaba harto de besarte mientras dormías"-**

**Bueno hasta el siguiente capitulo :D **


	4. Chapter 4

-Lucy-dije en susurro

Estaba boquiabierto ante la situación en la que estábamos ella dormida en el escritorio y yo solo cubriéndome con una toalla frente ella, si se despertaba estaría en problemas.

-¿demonios como llegue aquí? ¿Me habré equivocado de habitación?-mire a mi alrededor

-mmm…choco…-

Su balbuceo me había asustado un poco, tenía que irme antes de que despertara_**¿ pero cómo? **_si hacia el mínimo ruido ella se despertaría y quedaría como un completo pervertido ante ella, no quería eso, yo sé que no lo soy _**demonios **_ se empezó a levantar como pude me metí en el armario.

-Dios mío ya es muy tarde-dijo mirando el reloj- será mejor que me vaya a la cama-

Se levantó como pudo e inmediatamente se fue a la cama, aproveche que ella ya se había acostado y salí del armario, fui al baño por mi ropa y me la puse tan rápido como pude, mientras me dirigía a la puerta no pude evitar voltear hacia donde ella estaba, algo me decía que si no me detenía iba a cometer el error más grande de mí vida y no solo eso sino que también podía quedar como un completo pervertido, mis pies se movían de manera automática _**que era esto un impulso de estupidez **_ intentaba detenerme pero no podía mi cuerpo no respondía cuando me di cuenta ya era demasiado tarde estaba frente ella.

_**Que linda se ve **_veía como su pecho se movía de arriba abajo, la forma en que sus pies se movían en la cama y como sus labios se movían.

-Sus labios-mirándola dije

Me senté en la cama con mucho cuidado de no despertarla, como si de una muñeca se tratase empecé a acariciar su largo y sedoso cabello rubio luego mis manos pasaron de su cabello a su cara, de porcelana parecía la rubia debía de admitirlo, la chica con la que me había casado era hermosa,poco a poco mi cara se acercaba a la de ella y cuando me di cuenta mis ya la estaba besando.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté me sentía raro como si necesitara de mas, lo que había sucedido aquella noche no se debía de repetir pero **me había gustado…**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Princesa ya es tarde levántese-

-Eh?-

Vi la hora 9:30 si no me apuraba el estúpido Natsu me dejaría botada, me bañe y me puse lo primero que vi en mi armario, me peine el pelo, me lave los dientes y baje a toda prisa una ves que llegue lo vi y me dijo:

-Tarde-

-Lose, de verdad perdón-

-Bien vámonos-Subimos al carro y nos fuimos.

En las últimas semanas habíamos estado saliendo mucho juntos pero claro no en plan romántico ya que se suponía que debíamos escoger una escuela donde pudiera acabar mis estudios, habíamos visto muchas y ninguna de esas me había gustado ninguna llamaba mi atención todas tenían lo mismo no tenían nada especial.

-llegamos-dijo el chofer

-Bien-

Salimos la verdad la escuela era enorme se llamaba Fairy Tail, no parecía normal había chicos durmiendo en la entrada, chicas con maquillaje, gente gritando y golpeándose.

-Natsu o debería decir Salamander-un extraño hombre apareció frente a nosotros

-Laxus, cuanto tiempo-

_**-¿Salamander? ¿Que clase de apodo es ese?-pensaba **_

-Y a que has venido-

-Asuntos personales-

El hombre llamado Laxus nos llevo al interior de la escuela que era impresionante, tenían de todo una cafetería, salones enormes, sala de computación, un laboratorio, la escuela parecía interminable

-Bien los dejo-dijo dando la espalda

-nosotros nos vamos por acá-asentí con la cabeza y lo seguí

Caminamos juntos hasta llegar a una pequeña oficina y el como si nada trato de abrir la puerta pero no pudo llevo sus manos a sus bolsillos saco unas llaves y la abrió, entramos y me di cuenta que no había nadie _**Esperen un momento ¿Por qué el tenia llaves?**_camino hacia un pequeño casillero y lo abrió, con sus manos me indico que me acercara a el, una vez que llegue a estar frente a el me enseño un uniforme.

-Póntelo-

-¿Qué?-

-Rápido-

Iba a responderle pero cuando me di cuenta se había ido dejándome sola con el uniforme, pensé y pensé hasta que al final me lo puse aunque no se me veía muy bien con las zapatillas que llevaba después de un rato salí para verlo pero cuando me di cuenta el ya no estaba.

-Hola eres nueva-dijo una voz misteriosa

-Si… o no-nerviosa conteste

-Bueno eso da igual me llamo Lissana Strauss-

-Yo soy Lucy-

-¿Y tú apellido?-pregunto con curiosidad la chica

Que le digo Dragneel o Heartfilia pero hace poco aquel maestro conocía a Natsu y si lo conocen todos lo más seguro es que píense mal de mí o de él.

-Bueno no importa me lo puedes decir luego, dime que haces aquí-tanto interés me abrumaba

-Vengo de visita-

-Pero si ya llevas el uniforme puesto-dijo mirándome de arriba abajo-Bueno no importa ven te presentare con los demás-

-No espera-

Me tomo de la mano y empezamos a correr por los pasillos, trataba de seguirle el paso pero no podía los tacones me incomodaban, milagrosamente llegamos al salón me soltó y con sus manos ya libres deslizo la puerta.

-¡Buenos Días!-grito al aire

-Lissana donde estabas tardaste-

-Perdón pero me encontré con alguien se llama Lucy -dijo señalándome

De repente todo el salón volteo a verme me sentía extraña siendo el centro de atención, sus miradas me daban miedo perecían tratar de analizarme.

-Hola Lucy-dijeron todos a unisón

Luego del saludo empecé a sentir la presencia de alguien, sentí como este posaba su mano en mi hombro voltee haber y era.

-Natsu-

-¡NATSU!-grito lissana

-Hola-

Lissana inmediatamente salto sobre el natsu no pudo equilibrarse bien y cayeron al piso, me sentí extraña, decidí no voltear a ver escuchaba como reían juntos.

-Bien bájate pesas-

-Mentiroso-dijo en tono juguetón

Gire la vista y lo que vi me sorprendió la estaba tomando de la cintura y ella tenía sus manos alrededor del cuello sonreían y charlaban de manera alegre me sentía incomoda necesitaba salir de ahí _**¿Pero por que?.**_

-pero que tenemos aquí, una nueva estudiante-

Sentí como las manos del hombre se posaban en mi cintura, de manera muy ágil me puso una mano en mi mejilla y presiono su cuerpo contra el mío, tenía el cabello lleno de gel un poco exagerado para mi gusto pero aun así no dejaba de ser guapo poco a poco su cara se acercaba a la mía.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tenía tiempo de no ver a lissana la extrañaba mucho no lo iba a negar, era una de mis mejores amigas y la conocía desde que éramos pequeños pero claro con la diferencia de edades aun así la quería.

-Dime Natsu me extrañabas-

-Si y mucho-me encantaba la forma en que me miraba me hacía sentir lleno de alegría

-pero que tenemos aquí, una nueva estudiante-Esa voz… ¡Loke! A que se refería con estudiante nueva

Mire hacia donde provenía la voz de loke, lo que vi me dejo sin alientos estaba a punto de besar a lucy eso no estaba en mis planes que demonios pensaba el hijo de puta que por ser una estudiante nueva podía besarla, solté a lissana y me dirigí inmediatamente hacia donde estaban, estaba a punto de pararlos hasta que alguien se me adelanto.

-Loke recuerda que eres un maestro-dijo cana golpeando lo con un libro

-Bueno pero no tenías que pegarme-sin más que decir la soltó y entro al salón

-¿Estas bien?-solo logro asentir con su cabeza, estaba muy roja parecía un tomate se veía que le faltaba el aire

-Lucy apenas llegas y ya llamaste la atención de loke-sensei lissana se acercó a nosotros

-Perdón lissana pero ella y yo nos tenemos que ir-

-¿Por qué?-pregunto con cara triste

-No te puedo decir-Intento interponerse pero no la deje tome de la mano a lucy y salimos corriendo del lugar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Me tomo de la mano y empezamos a correr lo que había sucedido me había dejado atónita aunque el chico era guapo, nos detuvimos en frente de un salón el deslizo la puerta y entramos, el salón parecía desocupado.

-¿Por qué? te fuiste del la oficina-me dijo sin aliento

-No es que haya querido esa chica me llevo-

-Me cago en lissana-de alguna manera ese comentario me había gustado

-Bien, vamos-Su mano me indicaba que lo siguiera

-¿A dónde?-pregunte

-Solo sígueme-

Camine detrás de él, mis pies dolían de tanto caminar y correr después de todo llevaba zapatillas, si hubiera sabido que pasaría todo esto me habría puesto mis tenis.

-llegamos-

De inmediato mis ojos se abrieron de par en par era una enorme biblioteca tenia libros, revistas e incluso periódicos era gigantesca.

-Ahora si me esperarías-solo moví la cabeza en señal de afirmación y salió por las puertas

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Y ¿Cómo te va con tu linda esposa?-me miro

-Bien…supongo-

-Y ¿Qué paso con ella?-

-No la volví a ver-La verdad es que la extrañaba mucho-se había desaparecido meses antes de la boda.

-Lucy….se parece un poco-

No lo podía negar las dos eran muy parecidas pero Lucy no era tan especial, aunque en físico estaba mejor.

-Déjame pensar-me miro-No has hecho nada con ella-

-Solo….-

-Solo ¿qué?-

-Olvidalo-

No podía decirle que la beso mientras duermo sería muy patético de mi parte decirle que beso a una chica de 17 años mientras dormía, de joven fui muy mujeriego aunque no me quejo en su momento me gustaba hasta que empecé a ganar fama de frívolo y muchas cosas más.

-Bueno dejando eso a un lado ¿Se quedara?-

-No lose, es difícil saber que piensa-dije rascándome la cabeza

-De acuerdo-

-Bien fue un gusto volverlos a ver-

-Igualmente-

Salí y fui directo a la biblioteca, empezaba a oscurecerse la verdad es que me agradaba me traía buenos recuerdos.

-¡NO!-gritaron

El grito provenía de la biblioteca se me hacía muy familiar por lo que decidí ir a ver, corrí hasta llegar y lo primero que vi fue una enorme pila de libros encima de alguien…..esperen ¡LUCY!

-Estas bien-corrí hacia ella

Empecé a tirar libro tras libro hasta que me encontré con su cara, tenía una pequeña raspada en la frente y parecía inconsciente, quite lo que me faltaba de libros y la cargue hasta uno de los sillones.

-Despierta-No lo hacia

Pasaban los minutos y nada no despertaba, la tome en mis brazos, todo iba bien hasta que me tropecé con un libro, quede arriba de ella _**Demonios **_cuando me di cuenta mi pie se había enredado en la alfombra.

-¿Hay alguien ahí?-

-lissana-susurre

-Mi imaginación….. bueno mejor me apuro antes de que mi hermana y laxus se vayan sin mi-dijo mientras cerraba

-¡NO!-trate de detenerla pero ya era tarde se había ido

Mire hacia abajo y ella seguía inconsciente como pude desenrede mi pie de la alfombra, con mucho cuidado la cargue como princesa y la puse en un lugar mas cómodo, iba a tomar mi iphone pero luego recordé que lo había dejado en la casa. Me acerque a las puertas de la biblioteca intente abrir, tirarla con el pie pero me fue imposible, se me ocurrió la gran idea de salir por la ventana pero estábamos en un tercer piso

Me resigne y me dirigí a revisar si ya se había despertado pero me encontré con una escena un poco provocativa.

-Mi-mierda-El uniforme remarcaba a la perfección sus curvas, no traía las calcetas lo que hacía visible sus bien y formadas piernas, y en ese momento pensé !Ella estaba a mi merced!.

Como las últimas noches me puse a lado de ella y le empecé acariciar la cara, el cabello parecía un ángel.

-No….aguanto-

Me acerque a ella y la bese como las otras noches me gustaba la sensación que me dejaban sus labios, lucy se empezó a revolver en el sofá pero eso no me importo, cerré mis ojos en un intento de escapar de la realidad y poder sentir la dulzura que me ofrecían sus labios, saboreaba cada rincón de su boca en ese momento no pensaba en las consecuencias que atraerían sus actos si ella se despertaba.

De repente sentí como las manos de ellas se posaban en mi pecho y empezaban a dar pequeños golpes, fue ahí cuando me di cuenta que se había despertado pero no quería parar, sujete sus manos y seguí besándola duramos poco ya que nos hacía falta el oxigeno

-¿Qué haces?-dijo tapándose la boca

-Yo..bueno-estaba nervioso me habían agarrado con las manos en la masa

-Contesta rápido-

-¿Por qué me besaste?¿Por qué no te detuviste cuando me desperté?-

**-"Estaba harto de besarte mientras dormías"-**Se me quedo viendo muy sorprendida pero su cara cambio de sorpresa a enojo.

Que estupidez acababa de decir.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Perdón por tardar tanto pero tengo problemas en la escuela ya que como dije anteriormente que yo no cuento con mucho tiempo ya que primero está el estudio.**

**Otra cosa les digo de una buena vez que si piensan que lissana será la rival más peligrosa de lucy se están equivocando mucho XD **

**Bueno bye **


End file.
